I want a Sunday kind of love
by Minne-My
Summary: AU. When there are only two actresses in a show, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_The Tale of Two Queens_. Right. Henrik rubbed his eyes and hoped that he wasn't in for a rough ride with the casting. The White Queen played by Bernie Wolfe, the Red Queen played by Serena McKinnie. Both very good actresses, the chance for two women of their age appearing equally in a play was an opportunity neither wanted to pass up. Quite rightly so, they had worked hard to get to where they were. They'd greeted each other amiably enough and worked well together but there was just that spark missing. He hoped he was right in thinking that once they had blocked everything in rehearsals, they would wow the audience on performance nights. He was gambling on this precious three month run to be a success.

They'd collided with each other in the lobby in their haste in getting to the meeting, Bernie spilling her coffee over Serena's bag, Serena stamping on Bernie's foot a fraction of a second before, both apologising profusely. One took the right hand stairs, the other took the left hand stairs, both arriving in the room within seconds of each other.

'Oh! It's you' she said.

'Are you in this thing too?' The other asked, getting a nod in return.

'What a coincidence.'

The play had started.


	2. Chapter 2

They were getting discouraged. The script seemed a little more trite now that they'd been repeating the lines over and over.

'Is it just me or does this seem a bit…?'

'Yes. It's rather…'

They trailed off, not as enthusiastic as they had been before. They both loved _Alice in Wonderland. _It seemed like such a good idea to use the characters in a play. But it seemed as if they were coasting along. It wasn't interesting enough. Neither would say it though, preferring to carry on until the end and show the script writer how good they were at their job. Pure stubbornness. Neither intended to be the first to give way.

Bernie glanced over at her co-star. She seemed absorbed in the script, finger tapping absentmindedly on her mug. She looked up and gave a quick smile and went back to the very serious business of reading. Searching for ways to make it look convincing. They were actors dammit. They could make anything seem convincing. Otherwise they were not worthy of the title actor.


	3. Chapter 3

Bernie ploughed through her ham salad sandwich while perusing the Argos catalogue for the duvet sets. She'd had always thought Serena was a bit of a snob for declining the theatre café's sandwiches, preferring to bring in her own. Until a few hours later when she was feeling peculiarly nauseous.

Half an hour before showtime found her turning green and running to her dressing room toilet. That evil slice of ham had wreaked havoc on her system and she collapsed onto the floor, hand over mouth, willing it to go away. Footsteps followed and a hand clasped her shoulder but Bernie couldn't hear what they said, she was too busy leaning forward and vomiting into the bowl. She shuddered with humiliation; it had been a long time since she'd thrown up and she had an audience this time. Nimble fingers scraped back her hair and clipped it up, soothing words and touch was applied. Bernie could only focus on the wrenching and swirling of her guts. She was almost sobbing at her nausea when the hand came back with an offer of a glass of water.

'You'll hate me for this' said the voice as Bernie drank thirstily. 'But it has to be done.' She didn't understand what it meant until a few seconds later, the warm salted water hit her system and it began again. It was almost painful this time. Bernie cursed her co-star for putting her through this torture. More water was forced down, over and over until she was throwing up bile. The vile tincture had done its job and her stomach was empty of toxins. Exhausted, she slumped against the wall as Serena sorted everything out. Bernie closed her eyes and wished she could vanish.

Serena sat with her and handed over a mug of severely sugared black tea. Bernie's throat was so raw she could barely sip it but she was grateful for the care. A strepsil came next and a wet towel for her forehead. Bernie closed her eyes against the light and took deep breaths. She mumbled her thanks, knowing that she'd fucked up tonight's dress rehearsal.

'Well?'

'She's going nowhere except home' Serena informed the director. 'Cancel the dress rehearsal.'

'You don't want to block it with an understudy?'

'I'm taking her home' she said, firmly.

Henrik had been waiting for some diva behaviour to exhibit but Serena seemed genuinely concerned. He gave his assent and went to cancel the evening. This was the risk with a two person show but at least Bernie was in safe hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Bernie woke up with an awful headache and dry mouth. She growled with frustration. She was too old for hangovers. What had she done last night? There was a delicious smell of coffee in the air, not quite masking the sour reek from her skin. Racking her brain as to what had happened last night, she slowly sat up and wobbled over to the bathroom. She did everything slowly and meticulously; brushing each individual tooth; taking a longer shower than necessary, soothing her head and body with hot water, willing the headache to go away. She was still weak when she got back to her bed and lay there in her towel, panting like a puppy. She desperately wanted aspirin and that damn elusive coffee.

She dozed off again, too tired to do a thing. When she woke up, there were the things she'd wished for. Like magic they had appeared on her bedside table. While she medicated, she'd started to remember how ill she was last night. She didn't know how she'd gotten home in one piece. She got up, eased some pyjamas on and slowly made her way to the kitchen where her genie was revealed.

'Good morning.'

Serena looked tired but smiled at her warmly. She'd been tidying up the place and tending to the patient all night. She hadn't realised that Bernie lived so near to her, only a few blocks away. The taxi had cost a small fortune but Bernie had fallen into uneasy sleep on her shoulder for most of it. She'd doused the patient in mouthwash and taken her bra off and tucked her into bed. Once she'd sorted things out, she retired to the sofa.

Bernie sat down and stared at her.

'I told you so.'

'Yes, ok I won't go near the sandwiches in the café again.'

'Promise?'

'I promise. You were right, they are dodgy.'

'Good.' Serena smiled at her. 'I don't want to miss any more performances on account of the café.'

'You didn't do the dress rehearsal with an understudy?'

'No chance. I didn't want to rehearse without you. It would have been a terrible performance and I'm better than that.'

Bernie barked with laughter. They were not so different. Both were easily irritated when they had judged themselves on a bad performance, perfectionists to the core.

'I feel much better, thank you.'

'Good. In that case, I'll be off.'

'I'll pay for your taxi home. Least I can do.'

'No need, I don't live far.'

Bernie looked at her in amazement when Serena named the street. It was a ten minute walk away.

'Looks like I'll start to use your number now.'

Bernie smiled shyly. Both had been given each other's numbers when they had first started, should they need to contact each other. Neither had felt the need to use them.

'Looks like it' she replied.

'Let me know how you feel tomorrow.'

Bernie promised she would. And to let Henrik know. She watched Serena down the stairs and out of the block of flats. Serena was walking slower than usual, she must have been tired. Bernie had to admit that she had been wrong about her. She wasn't such a stuck up cow after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Bernie ran to the dressing room, sat down and put her head in her hands with shame. She hadn't meant to do it. Especially in front of an audience. On the first preview night. What was she thinking? She hadn't been thinking. They'd stuck to what they'd rehearsed; looked at each other in disdain, trying to wound with their words. The script could be heavy going and both were starting to tire, longing for their monologues instead where they could pace the speech out in their own time. Serena had just delivered a particularly scathing line that had made the audience laugh at the misfortune of the other Queen. After a silence that had held the breath of the audience on a tightrope, Bernie had lunged forward and fastened her lips on the other, wanting to immerse herself in the other woman. But a whisper from the wings had wrenched her away.

She was mortified after drawing back to see Serena look at her in a way she'd never looked at her before. She froze, thinking that she'd just ruined the show. After an agonizing pause in which earthquakes in Japan had progressed quicker than this scene, Serena decided that a bit of her own improvisation would do. The scene was already screwed up so why not derail it completely?

It was a light slap, devised to make the audience murmur in shock. Bernie felt a palm whistle past, the second before it connected. She stumbled and felt the clasp of her co-star to keep her steady. She turned her head to the hiss of Serena's words. The other actress was becoming more deadly in her approach, backing the other up against the table, following her when Bernie slid down to the floor, taking hold of her collar to allow the rustle of menace to overwhelm her co-star. Bernie gave into her fright and delivered her lines accordingly. It wouldn't do be so composed; their characters were fighting it out.

Serena had been shocked out of her words for a few seconds, the heat of Bernie's lips imprinted on hers so deeply. She felt dizzy and her heart was fluttering in anticipation, of all things. She should have hated Bernie for breaking their concentration, the tone of the script but the scene was starting to take on a new dimension, veering off in a direction that had been hovering hopefully on the side-line but never making it to the forefront.


	6. Chapter 6

Bernie froze when Serena walked into the dressing room. She looked like thunder, all previous goodwill vanished.

'I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me.'

Serena sat down, looking at her frowningly.

'What did you think you were doing?'

Such a forbidding tone of voice. Bernie could have said it was spontaneous. Shaking things up. Dared Serena that she was the better actress. She could have played it cool. But she floundered, feeling like a foolish teenager.

Henrik burst into their room, bubbling with enthusiasm.

'That was genius!'

They looked at him incredulously.

'Whatever made you decide to just explode in spontaneous improvisation? What you put up was better than any rehearsal you've done. The energy between you tonight has been insane.'

Bernie couldn't look at her co-star. It was all going to come crashing down on her and everyone would think she was an idiot. Not the kind of reputation she'd cultivated.

Serena swivelled round and crossed her legs decidedly.

'You said you wanted more from us. So we gave you more.'

'Well normally I'd like to approve it first.'

'Noted. But…'

'But you can do it again! Every performance. I expect to see something spectacular out on that stage.'

'Ok' said Bernie. That was all she would say. She smiled convincingly, pretending that she wasn't quaking inside. She'd gotten away with it thanks to Serena. The woman who should hate her right now. But when Henrik left, nothing more was said about it that night. They carried on repairing their makeup, adjusted their costumes without a word or a glance and sailed back onto stage to orbit each other like chess pieces. Because what is a play if not a game of chess? One moves sideways, another a step forward, both move back but then one conquers the other but only until they get conquered themselves. Unlike a game of chess, a play doesn't have a straightforward ending. In this case, neither Queen won. Or both, perhaps, depending on how you looked at it.

They looked at each other just after the bow. There was a flash of a secret smile between them. A fraction too long and they both turned to bow again. Their professionalism was slipping.

'I don't think we need to rehearse too much' Serena said as they slipped on their coats and grabbed their bags. 'It would take the spontaneity out of it.' She said it casually but the look she gave Bernie scorched right through, renewing her fantasy of Serena welcoming that kiss. It had left her frustrated that night, tossing and turning and wishing that things weren't complicated.


	7. Chapter 7

Halfway through the run already. Once they had got into the swing of things, it didn't seem like such a bad production after all. Henrik could blame the scriptwriter all he wanted (_thanks, Connie_) but the lead actresses made it worth watching. He didn't count on the situation going awry when Elle the wardrobe mistress spearheaded the cry for shots at the bar one Saturday night. Taxis all round as everyone drank until the early hours of the morning or when they were almost sick (or were sick, Fletch).

Illuminated in the light of the disco ball, Serena thought that Bernie looked just as enigmatic as she was in plain day. Was it her tipsy imagination or was there a teasing glimmer in her eyes? She'd spent the entire night trying to decide every time Bernie looked at her. She liked the way Bernie looked at her. It made her spine tingle.

The last thing Serena remembered before she threw on a dressing gown and stumbled to her bed was Bernie's admission that wine made her sleepy. She didn't know why that was relevant but it seemed like it was. It echoed in her head throughout the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Serena wriggled under the warm embrace and twitched her toes. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had someone in her bed. That was all her thoughts would allow her before she drifted asleep again.

When she resurfaced, it was to the pleasant sensation of being slowly and lightly kissed up and down the length of her neck and shoulders which she could never resist. Who had she taken home last night? Perhaps one of the barmen? There was that cheeky one that always complimented her. Except that she thought he was gay. She moaned softly and pushed back, expecting a hard length of man to make himself known. She didn't think too deeply as to why she wasn't getting it because the attention being lavished on her top half was too insistent, too distracting. She pressed herself into the bed even more as the person behind her slid their leg between hers and their hand dangerously close to the point of no return. She panted as that wonderful tingle rippled all the way through her skin, only realising something in a split second before she gasped and rolled over. The investigating fingers ceased immediately and Serena opened her eyes to see the last person she'd expected in her bed.

Bernie unwrapped herself from Serena with a distraught look on her face. She attempted to speak but couldn't come out with any words.

'What were we doing last night?' Serena struggled to sit up. There was the headache that was threatening to spill over.

'What do you mean?' There was real panic in Bernie's voice, like she was being accused of something.

Serena stared at her.

'The drinking' she explained. She noticed that Bernie seemed relieved at this. She let it pass. Both confirmed that they couldn't remember past drinking luridly coloured shots at Elle's insistence. Serena tried to laugh it off but horribly conscious of her nearly exposed body, apologised, sprang up and strode to the bathroom. Peeking around the door, she suggested that they get the coffee on, trying to ignore the tremble in her voice. Bernie nodded dejectedly as Serena slammed the door and leaned against it, breathing heavily. Oh Lord, what had they done last night?


	9. Chapter 9

Breakfast was awkward. Coffee wasn't consumed with the usual delight. Bernie was wearing the spare dressing gown. Neither of them had remembered Serena inviting her round but she must have done because Bernie was far too polite to invite herself round. At least she knew why she still remembered what Bernie said about wine, she'd come home with her. Serena tried to calculate that if they were still wearing clothes than nothing had happened that night. Bernie seemed to think the same thing but for some reason, they couldn't shake off the feeling that something had actually happened and they had been too hammered to remember. The clearest thing Serena could remember was the way the light of the disco ball glinted on Bernie's face. She was so absorbed in conjuring the image up in her mind that she didn't realise she was staring off into the distance until Bernie nudged her under the table. It was a playful gesture so unlike her that Serena smiled, instinctively turning on the charm to flirt as she so often did. Had she been flirting with Bernie all along, she wondered. Ever since that spontaneous kiss, there had been something simmering between them and last night had seemed like a failed opportunity. She felt the urge to act. Before she realised what she was doing, she leaned over the table and initiated a kiss, slow and tender, inviting the other woman to respond.

And she did. Bernie all but flung her coffee cup aside to reply to the mating call on offer, desperate to feel those lips again on hers, this time with no audience. She'd felt so frustrated every time she'd had to cut it short on stage and keep the focus on the scene. They'd just started to work their way to a pleasurable moment when it was ruined by the chirp of Serena's mobile. Damn Fletch. Serena pulled away and sighed, picked up the phone with an irritated expression. It seemed as if Fletch, in his drunken state, had gotten on a train to a nowhere village and had implored Serena to come and find him.

'For fucks sake, why can't you just go home with the bartender like a normal person?' Serena muttered.

'Cos that's your job' Fletch told her. 'He's not my type.'

'I wasn't talking about that one.'

Bernie's heart dropped when she realised that Serena was primarily straight. She would be expected to lay claim to men whom she dazzled with her charms and the recently enlightened Bernie would be relegated to the sidelines to watch, pining in vain for someone she couldn't have. That was her role in life, it seemed.

She offered to bulk up the search party and Serena gratefully accepted. She couldn't take sole responsibility for locating the missing idiot. He hadn't been able to explain his surroundings very well. At least he wasn't in a field with some angry bovine, although they'd passed a few on the way there.

Fletch was much recovered when they finally found him (trust him to be waiting outside Greggs with a pasty) and he jibber jabbered away with abandon, noticing that neither were very talkative. He put it down to a hangover.

'Next time you talk, I will dump you in the next field with that friendly looking bull' Serena threatened. Bernie honked at that and they exchanged a smile but then the gloom descended again and they got back to town in silence. Bernie claimed that she would get off at Starbucks, she was going home.

'I can drive you home' said Serena, feeling disconcerted.

Bernie insisted to be dropped off, didn't look back as she walked away. Serena felt a little bereft. There was the matter of that kiss to talk over and come tomorrow, Bernie might sweep it under the carpet. Serena didn't want that.

Fletch reminded her that she wasn't moving the car and she snapped at him. She dropped him off and apologised but zoomed off before he could ask her what was wrong. Now she had all Sunday to tie herself up in knots thinking about the situation she and Bernie had gotten themselves into.


	10. Chapter 10

'Bernie, about that morning.'

Bernie froze at the mention of it. She had no idea how to act when Serena would join her in their dressing room but it seemed like Serena was determined to talk.

'When we woke up together. I can't pretend I wasn't mortified.'

Bernie felt foolish. She felt her face flush at the memory. Serena's dressing gown had ridden up, exposing a soft thigh. Bernie had never been a big spoon and had never touched someone like that before. She never would have fondled Marcus's thigh and kissed him on the neck. He would have thought she was drunk.

'It wasn't because of you. It was because of me.'

Stupid straight women. So desirable and yet so out of reach, Bernie thought dejectedly.

'I panicked because I wasn't wearing any knickers.'

The words drilled right through her and stuck in her brain. Bernie just stared at her.

'I don't wear underwear to bed. You didn't need to know that but you were about to find out. I'd figured out that you weren't the bartender and we were wearing dressing gowns. I lent you my spare one at some point. But for you to realise that I was almost naked would have been incredibly awkward. I put on some knickers when you went to the kitchen' Serena confessed.

Bernie kept staring. Now all she could think of was Serena's knickers. She was silent for so long that Serena was starting to get worried. She spoke her name softly.

'Sorry. All I can think of are your knickers, now' said Bernie.

Serena's turn to stare. Bernie smiled.

'You kissed me. I've been wanting to do that for ages. Properly. Not like in the show.'

Serena relaxed.

'You did that on purpose, didn't you?'

Bernie reassured her that it had been spur of the moment. But after that, difficult to let go of. Serena had saved her blushes by pretending that it was their plan all along.

Serena was just about to tell her that it wasn't long before it became a mutual longing but they were interrupted once again by Fletch. Serena thought she might throw him out of the window at some point. He had no idea how he kept interrupting them. She was starting to consider a _do not disturb_ sign for the door.

'Can we talk about the rest later?' She said to Bernie, receiving a nod of understanding. The matter of the kiss could wait but now the issue couldn't be avoided with their next performance coming up that night. They would have to rein it in and focus if they were to get through this play. Annoyingly.


	11. Chapter 11

Another Sunday, another night in. They were really starting to enjoy this. Taking a break from kissing the lips off each other, they flicked through videos with interest, Bernie unsure as to how dull her sex life had been up until then. She'd never bothered to look up sex online. She'd been staid with her ex-husband, it made them feel respectable. As it turned out, Bernie realised that she was thoroughly unrespectable just by thinking lewd thoughts about other women in the last few of years. That uncomfortable confession had helped speed up their divorce but true to his word, Marcus had said nothing about it. He was a dull but honourable man, that she could depend on. They flashed through some rough looking ones (_'no thank you'_) and landed on a threesome. Bernie exclaimed at the sight of a woman sucking off a man sitting on the kitchen counter with another one thrusting behind her. She _had _been boring in bed.

'I don't know how I feel about that' she mused.

'Oh it's quite enjoyable' Serena assured her. Bernie's shocked face was too cute.

'Oh come on, don't give me that face. You were married for how long? Don't tell me you've never enjoyed it.'

'Well. I've only ever done it with one man at a time!' spluttered Bernie.

'On a table? On a sofa?'

'Yes yes, all of that' said Bernie impatiently. She was beginning to feel annoyed that she and Marcus had been so boring.

'When was the last time you had sex on the sofa?'

Bernie cast her mind back.

'Too long ago obviously. A table?'

Bernie could think back to the most memorable time on a table. But it wasn't with Marcus. She went red.

'Oooooh do tell' Serena was delighted.

Bernie looked up at the ceiling.

'Um, well. It _was_ thirty years ago Serena.'

'So? Who was he?'

'How do you know it's not Marcus?'

Serena snorted.

'If it were, it would be easy to tell. It's obviously not your ex-husband.'

Bernie told her about something she'd never told anyone. She'd done some nude scenes in her time but they had never been vulgar. But as an up-and-coming actress, she'd attended some parties that were not for public knowledge. She wasn't going to boast about it but it was an experience she'd never forget.

'Your acting coach? Are you serious?'

'He was old enough to be my father' Bernie confessed, cringing at her stupidity of that night. Serena made a disgusted face but laughed all the same.

'I took another guy to the party but then Pyke just took over and…well.'

Serena was in hysterics. That young innocent faced Bernie she'd seen in the photo with that lovely long hair, attending an orgy in the mid-90s?

'I sat the rest out and just watched after that' Bernie admitted. 'It was a lot of sex in one night for me!' They'd used condoms but still. She'd hate for it to get out. She remembered her date, a pretty Indian guy. She'd sucked his cock twice that night and wondered if she would have accepted it if her acting coach, a man twice her age, would have come up behind her and slipped it in at the same time. She probably would have. Things like that didn't happen to Bernie Wolfe very often. Maybe she should have tried it.

They switched over to some other videos. Serena's next choice was fairly predictable, a man hammering very fast at a woman bent face down in the sofa.

'I haven't been fucked like that in a long while' said Serena wistfully. Bernie barked with laughter, slightly discomfited at the image of Serena bent over the sofa, moaning with pleasure. It wasn't the first time the vision had popped into her head but it had never happened in broad daylight. She hoped it wasn't obvious. She agreed that she liked the video. Serena looked appraisingly at her. Bernie's heart beat double time when she selected the next one, a video with two women. Ten whole minutes of just women.

'Now that looks good. If only my last boyfriend did that' said Serena. 'My ex-husband was actually quite good at it, the only thing he wasn't selfish about. That's how he got so many women. It's the only thing I miss about him.'

Bernie was petrified that her breathing would give her away, her secret desire for her to be one of those women. It had been a long while since she'd had that too. She said as much. Serena watched her hungrily watching others and saw the effect it had on her.

'You're quite the voyeur, aren't you?'

Bernie confessed to being so. She'd guiltily revelled in the thrill of catching her neighbours, years ago. She'd never have told them so. Her reputation didn't need that.

'What's that?'

She pointed to an object.

Serena looked at her like she was crazy.

'You'd never tried one of those before?'


	12. Chapter 12

She was on her knees, pillow doubled up inbetween her legs, panting and moaning like she'd never done before. She stretched out and grasped the pillow in front of her, burying her cheek in it and giving in to the sensation of a purple sparkly vibrating wand buzzing merrily up inside her and an experienced hand stroking her back and shoulders. She was sure that she'd never made sounds like this before but Serena was a master at coaxing it out of her. She'd had her in different positions all over her luxurious bed and Bernie thought there couldn't possibly be more to discover.

They'd kept their clothes on at first, Serena intent on showing Bernie what a good time there was to be had by herself. But Bernie preferred it when Serena touched her, placing the toys strategically and manoeuvring her into positions to experiment with. Soon her shirt dress was just an annoyance and she longed to fling it off but she didn't dare being so presumptuous. Serena helped by asking her which way she felt more comfortable and stripped off herself at some point. Bernie didn't feel self conscious then. Stretching out along the bed, she felt relaxed. Serena smiled to see her so uninhibited and carried on with the lesson, towelling her student down after each session and giving her time out. Despite that, Bernie wanted more. Each time Serena inserted or stroked her with a toy and played around with the angle, Bernie imagined that it was attached to the woman with her. Never had Bernie longed to be fucked shamelessly. Serena gently slid out the bobbled instrument as Bernie raised herself up and looked at the soaked pillow.

'It's actually meant for anal stimulation but I think it works better this way' Serena informed her.

'I've ruined your pillow.'

'Good girl' Serena slapped a bum cheek, making her twitch and squeal. 'We can just flip it over until the next wash.'

Bernie looked again. Was it really her that had done that? She couldn't remember ever being as wet as she'd been right now. It was still light outside, the summer air heavy with promise and she was spending her Sunday night being introduced to all manner of debauchment. It was thrilling.

'More' she requested as she sank down back onto the pillows. Serena happily complied.


	13. Chapter 13

Bernie had woken up slightly sore but satisfied. They'd used every toy in Serena's box and it was Monday again and time for another rehearsal. They'd left out the kiss and had lightly manhandled each other around the stage, ready for improvisation for the evening shows. She sat up slowly and was rewarded with coffee and the promise of breakfast. Bernie felt very cared for.

'I wasn't too rough on you last night?'

'No, not at all' Bernie smiled gratefully. 'I've never had an experience like that before.'

'Well I did use everything so I hope you're not feeling too sore. Hot water bottle?'

'No, don't be silly. I asked for it, don't you worry.'

'If you're sure.'

'What shall we do next Sunday?'

Bernie's sly question stopped the other woman in her concerned tracks.

'Well. We don't have to use props. We could just…keep it simple.'

They both knew what Serena was referring to. Toys were fun but not as intimate as the level that she was suggesting. Did they want to go there? They wouldn't be able to see each other in the same way again.

'That sounds promising.'

'I know we should wait until after the show to do this but I don't think I want to wait.'

Bernie agreed. After last night, she didn't want to wait any longer for sexual interaction. She'd been without for years.

'I know I'm looking forward to it' she asserted. Serena smiled.

'If we can keep our hands off each other until next Sunday?'

'I can't promise anything.'


	14. Chapter 14

They couldn't, of course. They kept it as chaste as they could but they were skating close to being discovered. They couldn't ruin their makeup or disarray their costume so they had to make do with light touches whenever they could which was most frustrating. Once the makeup had been scrubbed off, they entangled in a quick kiss before they had to leave. For the rest of that week, they were too tired to do anything as was the way. They consoled each other with goodnight messages and fell asleep quivering with anticipation.

That Saturday's evening performance was full of fire and ice. They kept trying to change it up to catch the other out but no matter what one of them did, the other would parry it and the result was a satisfying conclusion that earned them a standing ovation.

'That was close.'

'Mmm' Bernie agreed. How was it not obvious to everyone else what was going on? Surely they were being incredibly transparent with their lingering looks and snack runs? Didn't anyone notice the way that adoringly Serena looked at Bernie when she got her a morning coffee? How Bernie preferred to sit next to Serena all the time? But nobody did. Henrik, bless him, thought that their chemistry showed how brilliant they were as actors. And they were. But it wasn't all acting.

That night they'd dropped into Serena's bed and slept until the tail end of the witching hour. As dawn broke, Serena drew the curtains open and pressed a willing Bernie to the bed. Hips propped up with the trusty pillow, she relaxed and let Serena travel her tongue around her body, arching with pleasure at the touch of a mouth on her breast, how long ago it had been since she'd had that. She'd never had anyone spend so much time on her neck and jaw, just kissing. It was incredible what it could do to her libido and she was soaking wet even before Serena's tongue got there. Exploring fingers circled and slid, making her gasp and quiver and give thanks that she was getting a multitasker. Marcus never would have thought of sucking her nipples and fingering her at the same time. How had she gotten by with such boring sex all those years? Maybe she should have suggested a threesome at that party. It was starting to seem like a good idea now, she was that turned on. The images in her mind melted away as she realised that Serena was a lot further than she'd realised, towelling her gently down. It was such a novelty to be so wet for so long. Serena settled between her thighs and slowly kissed her way around every inch of skin she could find. It had been a long time since she'd done this and she was determined to make Bernie scream.

That she did, as kisses turned into an array of almighty licking and enough of some serious sucking to make her colleague see stars.

Bernie laid back, panting and exhilarated, her own anguished cries reverberating in her ears. Serena sighed with satisfaction at a job well done. She'd enjoyed that.

They woke late, much refreshed and they thought they'd go to Starbucks for breakfast, just the two of them. Until they walked in and saw some of the crew. They waved at them to come and join and reluctantly they did.

'Next time we stay home' muttered Serena. Bernie barked with laughter. They chitchatted for a while, relaxing over hot coffee and cake and despite their misgivings, were starting to enjoy themselves. They sat next to each other and made sure their thighs were touching. Looking over at each other, they knew they only had one thing on their mind. Hopefully they'd get back to it later that day.

The door pinged open.

'Mum!'

A shout in Bernie's direction distracted her from staring at Serena. Just as well, she was going to give the game away any minute now.

'Cameron!'

Her son came charging through the door, intent on getting hold of her.

'Hey mum, I can never get hold of you. I keep meaning to ask when I can stay over but that batty old woman from the floor below said she'd not seen you in weeks.'

Bernie tried to laugh it off although she could feel intrigued eyes swivelling in her direction.

'Oh she's a batty old woman, what would she notice?'

'She noticed you're not at home much.'

'I'm always at the theatre' Bernie protested.

'You can't be there til morning.'

'Ooooh so, who is he then?' Butted in Fletch, interest flickering in his eyes.

'Who?'

'Oh come on' said Elle. 'Do tell.'

'Don't be silly, there is nobody' spluttered Bernie who was starting to get hot under the collar. She could feel Serena's eyes on her.

Elle gasped. 'Is it Hanssen?'

'No! There's nobody.'

'There is! You can't be walking around by yourself at night after a show, can you?'

Bernie indicated that it might be a possibility, hoping that concern for her safety would drown out the implication that she'd been seeing someone. A chorus of exclamations told her not to be so foolhardy.

'I still think there's a man involved' Elle muttered to Fletch.

Serena raised an eyebrow.

'There is no man.'

'How do you know that?' Elle challenged.

'Because I would know about it if there was' Serena pointed out sensibly. They all thought about it and considered that it was so. If anyone would know, it would be Serena.

'So…?'

'Sorry, Cam, there is no man, they're just being ridiculous.' Bernie tried to smooth it over.

'Ok, so can I stay at yours tonight?'

'Of course.'

He smiled and sat down. Bernie saw Serena's nod and smile from the corner of her eye. Apart from wanting to spend time with her son, she also knew that spending too much time with Serena would arouse suspicion.


	15. Chapter 15

Bernie knew it was a bad idea and she hesitated over it for a few minutes, writing then deleting messages but she couldn't help herself. Cam was asleep in her bed, wiped out after his gym session and she was on the sofa, trying not to imagine Serena there with her. She was so unsuccessful that she ended up sliding her fingers down her pyjama trousers and getting started on a most pleasurable dream. She kept it quiet until a beep from her phone sent her hand skittering away in shock. It only told her goodnight followed by a winky face and a heart and Bernie stared at it and didn't know what to do. Cam chose to walk in right at that minute to demand leftovers from the fridge, he was hungry again. Thank God the blanket hadn't fallen off or she would have some explaining to do. She was sure Cam would be suspicious about how flustered she'd become but like most men, he hadn't noticed and lumbered off to bed again having demolished the last two slices of pizza. She'd picked up a book and pretended to read the same page over and over, her cunt aching with unfinished business. She hastily finished herself off when she was sure he was asleep and dived down into the sofa in mortification. She'd nearly been caught masturbating by her own son, she needed to do some serious acting to pretend it had never happened. Serena would cry with laughter when she would hear it on Monday.


	16. Chapter 16

'I'll order pizza next Sunday if I get a side of masturbation to go with it' muttered Serena, evoking several honks from Bernie, engendering Elle instantly suspicious. Bernie knew they were risking it but how she longed to enjoy Serena in public a little more. She didn't notice that Elle was watching them intently for the rest of the run, more fool her because who better than to collect the gossip than the wardrobe mistress? She heard everything and saw everything. She reckoned that the leading ladies were veering dangerously close to indiscretion. That's if they wanted to keep it private. She mused about when it had started, perhaps in the dress rehearsals? That kiss couldn't have come out of nowhere.

Each week it seemed as if time had sped up and then stilled at particular points of each day. Bernie and Serena tried not to think of what would happen when the show would be over, for it nearly was. How was there only one week left? Serena was starting to get that ache in her heart, the way she usually did when she finished a run. If Bernie hadn't been her co-star, she might not have been because she would have been glad to have got rid of this clunky script.

'I hope this is as real for you as it is for me' implored Bernie, looking at her with such trust. 'I've never felt like this before.'

Serena couldn't reassure her enough that whatever this was, wasn't going to stop. They'd make it work no matter what. But knowing that very soon, she was not to see Bernie everyday was such a wrench.

So much so that on their final performance, she melded herself to Bernie's body; whispering endearments and curses, trapping her against the table and letting herself be trapped against the wall in turn, allowing her to take liberties with her hands, arousing the audience with their energy. _'Porn on stage'_ what was one review called it but they didn't care. This was what theatre was about, the drama, melancholy, heightened emotions, those moments that flickered in a pin drop. A heady mixture that poured through their veins and made them perform. There was nothing better.

Although that could have been contested at the after-show party when the two leads were discovered in an empty dressing room in a compromising position. They goggled at the sight of Serena straddling Bernie on the swivel chair, locking lips as if there hadn't been a striptease done by the male lighting crew and free shots on offer downstairs to interest them.

'I knew it!' Elle's shout of triumph punctured the stunned silence that followed. The culprits in question nearly shot out of the chair in shock when they'd realised they'd been crept up on.

'What the hell are you doing?'

'What does it look like we're doing, Fletch?' Said Serena irritably. This was the kind of thing she hated. She liked her private life to stay private.

'Seriously, mum?' Questioned Cameron who had no idea of the kind of filthy things that had run through Bernie's head on the occasion she wasn't paying him attention.

Bernie tried to explain but Serena waved it away. 'Just you wait until I tell my daughter. Be thankful for such a mild reaction from your child.'

'Why didn't you tell us?' Complained Hanssen, wedged in by the door. His suit was rumpled and he was aggrieved about his lack of perception. He was precise in so many ways.

'Why should we? Is it anyone's business what a person gets up to in their week?' Demanded Serena. Bernie just let her talk. She hoped nobody was taking pictures. This wasn't the way she wanted to mention her new relationship.

'Well I suppose that explains…things.'

'What do you mean by…'

'We don't need anyone to explain what things are, Fletch' Elle shushed him.

'When you said there was no man, actually you were trying to trick us because' he persisted.

'Yes, that was the point Fletch, Serena's not a man' Bernie butted in, sensing the irritation that Serena was emitting.

'Ohhhh. Right.' He subsided.

Serena climbed off with a sigh. They weren't going to get any peace now. She could see the added line on their IMDB biographies, eagerly listing them as dating. It was only a matter of time.

'Will you just go away. All of you.' They grumbled as they moved off. 'Apart from Cam' she added. Elle left with the biggest smile on her face. Hanssen nodded to them as he exited, appeased with the explanation for the performance. They'd done marvellously and he would take some credit for it.

'Ok mum, Serena's nice but this is a bit sudden.'

Bernie gently took his hands in his.

'Well, maybe to you but I think I've earned it.'

'She certainly has' interjected Serena on her way out of the door. She left them to it. A few more shots later and they were going back to their luxurious bed. Bernie liked to think of it as their bed. Like she belonged in Serena's flat, a place she preferred to her own. Pretty sure she was going to make that happen in the near future.

Cameron Dunn spent the rest of the night stuffing his face with pizza and wondered about the turn of events that lead to his mother being more content than she ever had been in her life. Life was full of surprises, wasn't it?


End file.
